Sparks
by VillageVoice
Summary: Maybe there is something to this “sparks” idea after all.


**Grey's Anatomy  
'Sparks'  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy and all characters associated with it belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. As much as I wish they were mine, they never will be. All other characters and places are mine. If there is a real person or place that I have named in my story, it is purely coincidental.

**Summary:** Callica. Set after the 5th Season Premier. FemSlash

**Reviews welcome, but please be nice.**

* * *

Callie was ready to go home. She had just made herself out to be totally incompetent in front of the Chief and Dr. Bailey and she just wanted to leave this place and forget about that whole incident – except for one thing. Erica. She had helped Callie through it. She had been the one to calm Callie down and re-focus her enough to remember what she was supposed to do. Whenever Erica talked Callie had this habit of completely zoning in on what she was saying like nothing else was going on in the world. She wondered if Erica knew the effect she had on her.

For months now the two had been avoiding each other like the plague. After their kiss outside the doors of this very same hospital, everything changed. Their friendship was irreparably changed and there was no going back to what once was, but did either really want to? Callie didn't know about Erica, but she was scared, freaking out even. She hadn't expected to feel what she had felt that night. She had never believed that these so called "sparks" people feel were real, but they were. For the first time in her life she had felt them and that scared the crap out of the young resident.

* * *

Erica was done. She was just signing off on her last chart and then she was going home and locking the door, shutting out everything she didn't know. Callie, she knew, but _this . . . this_ she didn't know. This thing between her and Callie scared the life out of her. Heart surgery, no biggie, but this mess she had gotten herself into, big deal. She didn't get involved with co-workers, Erica Hahn did not do that. Callie was her friend, her best friend. Not only did Erica not get involved with co-workers, but she didn't get involved with friends. There were too few of them these days for her to lose even one. But she had.

She knew she had been having feelings for Callie for a while. That kiss outside the hospital, it was amazing. But what did it mean? She and Callie had been avoiding each other since the very next day after it happened. What was she supposed to do? "Sparks" weren't real. She didn't know what she had felt with Callie, but it couldn't be them. They weren't real . . . right? For the first time in her life Erica realized she had felt them and that scared the crap out of the accomplished heart surgeon.

* * *

Callie zipped her bag and quickly looked around the room as she headed out, but then she spotted Erica and knew she had to talk to her. She couldn't stand them avoiding each other and the awkward tension. So, with a purpose she strode across the waiting area to where Erica was signing off on a chart.

"I'm not an experimenter." She began. "I don't like to experiment."

"Oh." Erica's face fell and she mentally berated herself. Of course Callie didn't want her. She was a beautiful woman who could have her pick with any man she wanted and Erica was crazy to think that she would want her.

"But," Callie kept a smile on her face. She wasn't here to reject Erica so the good doctor would just have to wait a minute. "Then you showed up and we did it together and the experiment was kind of a success."

"Oh." Erica nodded, but didn't really get it. A minute or so later what Callie was saying hit her. "Oh!"

"Look I've never done this before." Callie laid it all out. "I – I've never kissed a girl. I'm not sure I even like kissing girls. I don't, actually, like kissing girls."

Erica wished she's just get over with it. Being dumped was bad enough, but dragging it out was just cruel.

"I just like kissing one girl – you."

Erica smiled, but then quickly realized she had no idea what she was doing either. "I don't have anything to compare it with. I – you're the only woman I've ever kissed."

The air had just become so much cleared and Callie laughed. "So you're freaking out too?"

Erica smiled. "A lot of therapy time."

"Yeah I don't do therapy. I just get all aaahhhh and then I get all clingy and . . . okay, you don't need to know that _yet_." Callie chose her words carefully

_Yet_. Erica smiled, she liked that word.

"So." They turned away from the counter and headed toward the doors. "Does this – This kind of makes us virgins doesn't it?"

"I . . . guess in a way it does."

"Virgins." Callie saying that just made Erica laugh. "Hey we can be scared together."

"Kind of virgins." Erica corrected. "And yeah. We can be scared together."

They got outside and took a deep of the crisp night air and relaxed. "So," Erica began, becoming much more herself outside of the hospital. But before she had time to put the rest of that sentence together Callie grabbed her face and kissed her just as she had those few short months ago. Eventually they broke apart, both with glimmers in their eyes. Erica leaned back in and the two shared a quick kiss.

"So," Callie began, picking up where Erica left off. "Are we really doing this?"

Erica smiled. "I'm in if you are."

Callie smiled back and kissed Erica again. "I'm so in."

Maybe there was something to this "sparks" idea after all.


End file.
